Black waters
by drops.of.liquid.sun
Summary: A terriable accident has left the Nordic's devistaded. What happended? Who did it happen to? Will the remaining ones be abel to still live on? Hope you enjoy!


This is about, well, a dream I had. It is about greenland and iceland mostly, other Nordics. Multichapter story. Beware for mild cussing, tradgeys, and other things. Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, is she okay?" asked an extremely tired, worried, hungry, thirsty, sad Danish man, who stood, despite his lack of strength. He had dark black circles under his eyes, and no longer smiled. Sitting next to him was a smaller ninteen year old Norwegian, tears still falling down his face, onto his blue salior like suit. He was twriling his blue hat on his black gloved hands.

"I'm sorry to say, Mr.-, what was it again you two?" The doctor, whose name was Doctor Smith, sighed, looking down at his clipboard, writing down things, looking worried.

"It's Lukas Adare. This is Alexander Adare."

"Well, Mr. Adare. She's not doing well. She still has not woken up, and her eyes are in terrible shape. We eventually got the black tint from her skin. You two can come see her, if you would like."

Norway stood up next to Denmark, taking his hand, something he never would have done, save for this situation. They both followed the doctor down bright white hallways. Denmark never liked hospitals. They smelled to..._ clean_, and were to bright, and you just knew someone was dying somewhere, or someother terriable thing. They went through double doors that were labeled "Extra care", or something like taht. Norway ahd squezzed Denmarks hand in reassurance, though it didn't help much. They got to her room, room 21, and saw her favorite colors. Purple, pink, blue, and green. Those were her wall colors Lukas' house. She, Lukas, Alexander, and Iceland,or Aron, had moved together. Or, they did. She was already living with him.

She looked so small and breakable in the big hospital bed. Her tan skin had been stained black, but had been washed out and was paler then ever. Her body was shaking slighty, and her long hair was as dark as the sky at the zenith point. (zenith means upmost part of the sky...or something like that :]) Her slender fingers were curled into fists, but her face looked peaceful. Lukas tried not to, but cried out anyway. More tears poured out of Norway's eyes. Alexander's back left pocket started buzzing. He apoligezed, leaving his twenty one year old friend, and one of the only doctors who knew about Nation people. Which was why he didn't really question the oil.

"Hello?"

"Norway! I heard, is Selenja okay?" the other person on the line said, in a Finnish./

"Finalnd?"

"Yes. Now, is Greenland okay?"

"No. But the doctor said she could have visitors when she wakes up, so, you could visit her then."

"Okay, just call me when she does. Or call Sweden. Bye."

"See ya, Tino." He closed the cell phone screen shut, and backed up against the wall. Nothing much was going on in the hallway. He sighed and slid down the wall. Rubbing his eyes, he sat there shaking. He had no one but Denmark. The one man whom he had shown he hadn't needed was all he had now. Why did this have to happen now? His whole world had crashed around him. He heard a door open and shut. Glancing up through blonde hair, no longer held back wirth his hair pin, he saw Denmark.

" She's awake."

They walked back into the room, a nurse whose name was Jenna was checking her vital signs, then left the room, smiling at the two Nordicsbefore sliping out.

They looked at Greenland, who looked compelety dazed and out of it. She was blinking a lot, and itching her arms. She looked confused and suddenly cried out, "I can't see!"

They both hurried over to her bed, which was big enough to fit them all.

"Sshh, little one. It's okay. Me and Norway are here. Soon Sweden and Finland will be here."

"Denmark?" Her voice was weak, qutie and shaky.

"What about Iceland?" She tilted her head to the right side, as if waiting for something.

"Uhh, you don't remember what happended, Selenja?" said Alxeander. She shook her head, closing her eyes. When she closed her eyes, it smelled like...pennies. Copper. Burning oil.

The nurse, Jenna, had come back in, sryinge in hand. She put it in the bag thing hooked to her arm, and said, "Oh honey. You don't need to stay awake. You two will let her sleep right?" By time she stopped talking, the neddle thing was empty.

They nodded. Anything for her. Greenland weakly nodded, and closed her eyes, feeling Denmark and Norway press their lips to her forehead. She fell in the dark abyss of sleep, dreaming of what happended. How she had got there, why she got there. She would remember when she woke up

* * *

Done! Wanted to get that ovefr with. :P. Hoped you enjoyed. *yawns* Am tired. Hope you liked! 


End file.
